


After The Fall

by LilyAnson



Series: Seasons of the Lost [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Home, Love, One Shot, Spoilers: Season 12 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Crowley gets rewarded for the sacrifice he made.





	After The Fall

  
  
  
  
Cautiously Crowley relaxed his eyes when he finally realized that the light wasn’t going to blind him. He didn’t know what he expected but there wasn’t anything except a bright white surrounding him. As he tried to peer through it he thought he could almost see the suggestion of vague shapes starting to appear. He was so focussed on trying to see something through the brightness that he didn’t hear the person arrive behind him.

“Hello my child.”

Crowley spun around and found himself face to face with none other than ‘Chuck’.

“You,” Crowley growled. “You’ll pardon the phrase I hope but just what the hell are you doing here?”

The deity shrugged with a half-smile. “Nothing specific, I just wanted to tell you, you did good Crowley.”

“Uh huh,” Crowley answered noncommittally.

“You don’t trust me, I get it. Though I have to admit I had hoped for a slightly better reception. Perhaps, though, that _was_ a bit presumptuous of me,” Chuck mused seemingly to himself.

After several seconds of silence Crowley cleared his throat.

“Ah yes, sorry about that. I do tend to drift off now and then. Now where was I?” Chuck asked. “Oh yes, that’s right. The thank you.”

Crowley frowned at those words. “What?”

“Thank you,” Chuck repeated. “You selflessly gave your life for others. You don’t think you deserve a thank you at the least?”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t automatically trust that _God_ would make a special effort to thank a demon,” Crowley snarked.

“Ex-demon,” Chuck mused, watching Crowley curiously.

“Pardon?” Crowley inquired warily.

“Ex-demon,” Chuck repeated. Suddenly he frowned at Crowley. “You really didn’t think that such an act of selflessness would earn you a reward? Hm, actually of course you wouldn’t. If you had then it wouldn’t have been selfless, would it? Oh well, not important any longer,” Chuck stated dismissively. “The point is, you are owed a reward.”

Crowley tensed at the word reward. The mere thought of what God could consider a reward for a demon set his nerves on edge. “Reward,” he repeated cautiously.

“Reward,” Chuck confirmed with a nod. “Now let’s see. What would be a good reward for your sacrifice,” he mused.

“Not being tortured would be nice,” Crowley quipped.

Chuck waved a hand absent-mindedly. “Yes but what else?” Suddenly his face brightened. “I’ve got it,” he announced. Raising his hand he snapped his fingers.

The light suddenly intensified and Crowley squinted against the brightness. When it faded he cracked an eye tentatively. He found himself in a room he recognized. A frown slowly formed as he turned to inspect the room. It was the bedroom of one of his safe houses. He liked this safe house the best therefore he almost never used it. It was a subconscious decision. He finally realized the reason he almost never used this place was because he didn’t want to chance that others would find it and he’d have to abandon it.

“About time,” a voice rang out.

Crowley jumped in surprise as he turned around. “You,” he stated almost accusingly.

“Yep me,” Billie answered. “You were expecting someone else?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone,” Crowley grumbled.

“So where are we?” Billie asked.

“Where we are isn’t the issue,” Crowley scowled.

Billie shrugged. “Okay then, so what’s the issue?”

“Why are you here?”

Throwing her head back she let out a throaty laugh. Crowley hadn’t realized how much he’d missed that sound until just now. He found himself smiling in spite of his worries. She always did that to him. No matter how dire the situation was or how bad things were she could always force a smile out of him.

“You really don’t understand?”

“Not really, no,” he admitted.

“It our ‘reward’.” Billie rolled her eyes. “In other words you’re stuck with me.”

She smiled and Crowley couldn’t help it, he smiled back. “Reward, huh?”

“Yep,” Billie agreed.

“So I’m stuck with you for, what, eternity?”

“If we’re lucky,” she told him walking forward and wrapping her arms around him.

“Mm,” Crowley agreed. “If we’re very lucky,” he said putting his own arms around her and holding her close. He raised one hand and rested it lightly against her upper back. If he had to be stuck anywhere it didn’t matter as long as it was with her. Never had he ever thought she would be his. As long as they were together then nothing else mattered. As far as ‘rewards’ went this was more then he could have ever envisioned.


End file.
